Survival
by forgotmyself
Summary: She is alone. but sometimes that can make it easier, she only has to worry for herself. She's not tied down by family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own War of the Worlds, I watched it today and got an inspiration. I will try my best to update and keep up with it. I'm trying on my Jedi fic...which I've been working on for forever. No warnings...If there are any, I will tell you in future updates. (I hope) R/R

Around 4 in the morning I woke up to a loud noise, still half asleep I rubbed my eyes and walked the few steps from my bed to my window. I peered out between my blinds and saw huge lightening bolts.

_Man, I must be dreaming. I never saw bolts that big before._

I turned to go back to my bed, but I realized just how dark it was. Everything was dark…to luminous…like get in the bed and be swallowed up. Sighing, I realized that I could not sleep in my bed for the remainder of the night. I grabbed my nearby flashlight and clicked it on.

_You're the biggest sissy in the world._

I shrugged to that, at least I would be alive. I went towards the desk that was placed at the end of my bed. I pushed the chair out of my way and pushed open the storage door, which was connected to my bed. The sales lady said it was a storage place, but I saw it as my safe haven. I was the only one in the family who would actually climb under her bed and stay there.

I turned on the lamp inside and glance around. The blankets and colorful pillows were very inviting. I tried to ignore the loud noise the lightening made. I also tried to ignore the screaming voice.

What type of storm is this! Where's the thunder? In lightening storms there is always thunder!

I climbed into "my clubhouse" and shut the little door behind me. Sometimes I felt like Alice in Wonderland, and I would secretly hope that when I opened the door, to come back out I would be somewhere else. I went toward the end and curled up in the pillows. I looked around at the posters, of bands and cartoon characters. My brother said I needed to grow up, but I didn't want to. The real world was scary.

I glanced at the clock I had put down here, so I wouldn't lose track of time. It was solar, so I didn't have to worry about batteries. It was 4:22 so I had a couple of more hours. I sighed and snuggled deeper into my pillows. My last thoughts were of Dad who was coming home in two days. I was so excited, because I hadn't seen him in ages. I got lonely because sometimes it felt like he was the only one who could understand me. My Mom and brother didn't really see how I could be so afraid of the dark.

I woke up to the sun seeping through the cracks between my bed and the frame. I glanced at the clock that was faintly lit by the now dim lantern. It was 7:37, which I didn't find too odd. Some days when mom just doesn't feel like going in to work she would let us stay home also.

But you were already going to miss 3 days when your dad comes home.

I pushed open the door and climbed out. I pushed the chair securely against the door, as a security measure. I didn't want to worry about people or something being down there…and then be afraid of my only safe place.

The sun was oddly bright for the big storm we had a couple of hours ago; it shined through my blinds a glowing red. I wanted to glance outside, but an unconscious fear led me away. I went to my dresser and pulled out undergarments and home-clothes. I looked at my other clock and was puzzled to see it dead. The batteries were brand new…

I slipped on my clothes and brushed my hair. "Cereal sounds good" I said answering my growling stomach. I opened my door and stared shocked at what I saw.

A couple of feet from my door everything was wiped out. There was only debris and brick. Finding what little force I had I slammed the door shut. I slid against the door; I could feel the oncoming signs of hyper-ventilating. I tried to slow my breathing and think clearly

…evidently the freak storm took out my whole house…leaving me…which means…it took out my mom…and brother….which meant…they were dead…and I was alone…

I gasped and held my face in my hands, they were shaking, as were my knees.

_OMIGOD! What was I going to do! _

I got back up quickly…there was something wrong with the storm. The lightening made noise and there was no thunder. That doesn't happen, I've never heard about it. Instinct told me I should leave.

Leave to where, you moron? You're closest relatives live in Oklahoma. Where do you live! In Boston!

I shook my head and got up, I had to leave. Where I went, I would figure out. I began pacing, I would leave, but wouldn't I need stuff?

_Water? Food? Clothes? Money? _

_All the above._

I nodded, a bag…I needed a bag. I grabbed my school backpack and emptied it.

"Food…" I could not go into the kitchen…there was no kitchen. "Crackers" I said, remember my snack from last night, I had left it on my desk, too afraid to go back into the kitchen. Next to it I had my water bottle, filled, as I did not want to drink it then have to go to the bathroom.

"Clothes" I needed to take at least an outfit, in case. I put the contents in the bag and glanced down at my outfit.

"You can not go out with this"

I needed jeans…a good pair. I ran to my dresser and grabbed a pair. It would be cold…I needed a undershirt and sweater…and a jacket. I didn't know what exactly I was going to do, I didn't know what to expect. I grabbed my dad's old boots; he used them for hiking and said they were lucky.

"Money…" I went to my closet to get my Lego church. I found a bucket full of Legos and had made a church a few years back. I reached inside the small door and extracted the money. As my hand came out it brushed a smooth object. The pocketknife. It was dad's old one that I kept stowed away. I took the money and stuck under the foot arch of the boots. I closed my closet and zipped my backpack up. I placed it on my back and walked towards the door. But on second thought I walked back to my closet and took the pocketknife from the Lego church.

"You don't know what to expect out there Tammy."

I glanced at myself in the mirror and suddenly felt frightened. What type of storm could have done this; in the North we didn't get tornados.

I looked away and stared determined at my door. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to take me.

A/N: Thanks for reading and for reveiwing! There may be typos...and bad grammer. Please don't harp on me too much on it. (unless it distracted) And I haven't posted a story in forever!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! I got the next chapter out!

Warnings: This goes by the movie, so some events that happen in it happen here too, she in no way actually meets the characters in the movie. But she is involved in it.

Yes again, there might be grammer problems in here, because I'm too lazy to actually reread. (>,> Lazy Mya, sorry.)

And thanks to those who reveiwed. I woke up this morning and hopped on to see if I got any reviews. Two. Which gave me inspiration to write more. Nothing exciting, it's all pretyt much filler in here. I promise I'll try to make it better!

* * *

_I looked away and stared determined at my door. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to take me._

_Chapter Two_

I chewed on my lip slightly, but still walked towards the door. When placing my hand on the door handle I felt beads of sweat roll down my forehead. This was a lot to take.

_Damn right it is._

_You wake up to find your house torn to pieces by the 'freak storm' you mom and brother are most-likely dead._

I nodded and sighed loudly. "Maybe it's best I don't go through the house"

The only other way out was the window that was pretty big, but the land underneath it was sloped.

I opened the window and was instantly surrounded by cool air. I pushed the screen out with a quiet creak.

"I could roll down the hill and…whoa!" My eyes finally met the other houses down the street. Some were completely gone while others were barely standing. And there was a plane on top of a house.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned leaning more outside to get a better view. Suddenly I lost balance and slid out the window. I rolled down the hill screaming the whole way down. I came to a stop when I ran into something.

"Ow" I said, my arms sore from flailing them. Getting up slowly I realized I had ran into a bike.

"Random" I said, slightly excited. I could ride this…to wherever I was going.

I heard a loud low-pitched noise and my eyes widened while I looked up.

_What the hell…._

I heard the squeal of tires and a white van quickly went down the debris-filled streets.

_You definitely need to leave. There's a reason why they're leaving so fast._

"Terrorists?" I mouthed, had the finally had enough of us and had come to destroy us?

_What? Terrorists? How did they create that "freak storm"!_

I saw a blue van pass by, it was also going fast through the streets.

_Hint-hint! Get out! OUT!_

I looked down at the bike, it seemed undamaged, the wheels were good…I heard the noise again and my heart thumped rapidly.

_It'll do! Get on and go!_

I grabbed the bike, pulling it upwards and jumped on it. It was difficult weaving through the heavy amount of debris. I wondered how the vans got through without popping their tires. I made it to the end of the street and found the road leading out was relatively clear.

_Highway. It's faster on the highway._

I nodded, for some reason I had to get away from here fast. While pedaling I thought over the night.

The storm that started earlier that morning had lightening, strong wind…but no thunder. The lightening was like thunder.

_Didn't the lightening seem to hit the same place?_

It did and terrorists could no do that. It was something else, something from the sky.

_Aliens!_

I shook my head, "No, aliens would not do that. Aliens would not do that. Aliens were good, like ET"

I pedaled faster as I heard the low-pitched noise again.

An hour later my legs had grown tired, it was less going down a hill and more going up it.

The heavy pressure on my bladder made me lose focus. "I have to go," I moaned, trying to cross my legs on the bike.

_No, go further. Got to get away._

"It'll slow me down more if I pee on myself"

_No! Keep going a little further._

"I'll go down by the river. It won't take me long"

_Further!_

I rode towards the river, my bladder seeming heavier by the second. The last time I went to the bathroom was…forever ago.

_No, come on, you can hold it. Just hope back on the bike…we're good to go. Please!_

I got off my bike and walked closer to the river, something was floating on it.

"It's a body," I joked, it was probably a tree limb from the storm.

_It's not!_

My mouth fell open as I realized it was a body…there were more too. Hundreds. My body went stiff as I looked at them.

"I don't have to go anymore" I commented quietly.

_I said you could hold it more._

"I'll go now," I said backing up to my bike.

_Good._

A/N: Also sorry, when I upload the chapters sometimes it doesn't italisize(sp) her thoughts. I'll do my best to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: 'ello all. Well thanks to the one who reveiwed It was much appreciated. Well I tried...very hard to spice it up a bit. The next chapter will hold a lot of excitement...if i'm not too lazy to type it all up. Well enjoy.

* * *

_

_"I'll go now," I said backing up to my bike._

_Good._

_Chaper Three_

I stumbled on my feet, eyes still staring widely at the bodies, my hand felt around and I grabbed the bike hastily. I jumped on and quickly rode away from the river.

_Do you think it's a possibility that we're being punked?_

"What!" I yelped, skidding to a stop.

_You know…that TV show…where they punk everybody to see their reactions._

"TV show!" I sputtered, "A TV show would destroy my house?"

_Eh…maybe not…_

"Yeah" I said pedaling once more.

_I'm just trying to make you feel better. Anyways I think we're almost there._

"Where?"

_Eh…can't really say, but I'm pretty sure we're almost there._

By the place of the sun I could tell it was about mid-day, hence the reason my stomach began to grumble. A sign along the highway said there was a rest stop on the next exit. Good. The pressure on my bladder began to increase and it was beginning to get harder to focus on pedaling.

_Okay, we have a mile until we hit the city._

"So people?"

_Hopefully._

I rode down the exit and into the rest stop. I stopped by the girls bathroom, got off the bike and pushed down the kickstand with my foot.

_Shouldn't you take the bike with you into the bathroom?_

"Why"

_Someone might steal it?_

"This isn't the ghetto, besides where do you see someone…anything?"

_Well just in case…_

"It'll be fine" I said, rolling my eyes. Too paranoid.

I walked into the bathroom and into the first stall that actually locked. While using the bathroom I heard a soft noise outside but shook it off as the wind.

When I walked out I sighed at how relieved I felt with the pressure nonexistent on my bladder. I washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was held loosely in a pony-tail, and my face was badly chapped from wind burn. Crumpling my nose I turned away from the mirror and dried my hands, I looked back and gasped. Their was a boy about my age standing next to me. I shuffled away stuttering loudly.

"N-no, I'm not going to hurt you. I just-"

"Just what!"

"Just…to tell you-I mean to ask. Was that your bike?"

"Was?"

"Somebody took it"

_Shit._

"Who?"

"I'm not sure but I saw somebody jumping on it and riding away. Then I heard someone in the bathroom"

_I told you to take the fucking bike in!_

"I don't know…where are you trying to go?"

"To the city"

"Why?"

_Questioned much?_

"I'm not sure…instinct," I said shrugging.

He nodded and smiled at me, "Would you mind terribly if I came with you? My family…is no longer here"

_They're dead._

"I guess," we walked out of the bathroom, when suddenly, "You're not going to rape me or something, right?"

He sputtered, but then laughed.

"N-no. Not with this going on."

"So if this wasn't going on you would?"

"No, don't worry. You can trust me"

_Don't trust him._

"What's your name?" I asked after we walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Bryan"

"A rapist's name?"

He rolled his eyes and instead asked, "What's yours?"

"Tammy"

"A rapee's name?"

"Wha- no!"

He laughed and I glared at him, but was stopped as my stomach growled loudly.

I NEED FOOOOD!

_There's some in the bag…_

"Oh yeah," I shifted my backpack and pulled out the crackers I had put in.

I shoved one in my mouth and hungrily munched on it.

"Wont won?" I asked Bryan, mouth full and hand outstretched with the package.

"Nah" he said waving it away. I shrugged and grabbed a couple before placing it back in my bag.

"What's in the city" he suddenly asked.

_People._

"I'm not sure, but I know I should go there"

"A couple miles past the city there's a ferry."

_There is?_

"Maybe that's why"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I guess I don't mind"

"You don't have to go you know," I said.

"Yes I do. People are getting desperate. They'll do stuff you won't expect. I should protect you since I have no one else."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reveiwing yall! Please just reveiw...click it and put a smiley face for all I care TT.TT Just reveiw! hopes


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for those readers. And definately Xanthofile for reveiwing glomps See I'm updating almost everyday...I really have no idea where this is going really...I have some ideas and some directions...but not much. Well anyways, I think this chapter was interesting enough, please reveiw and tell me what you think!

* * *

_"You don't have to go you know," I said._

_"Yes I do. People are getting desperate. They'll do stuff you won't expect. I should protect you since I have no one else," Shrugging simply._

Chapter Four

For a while we talked about the events that occured and what we thought it was. He talked alot about how it was aliens who wanted our world, they came down in capsuls through the lightening. I had snorted at that point, that seemed too unbeleivable. But he continued and said they had robot-things under ground and came up. They had lazers and would cremate people alive with it and would bomb areas. They would destroy areas then come back to kill the survivors.

_Aren't you glad you left? _

By the time he finished I was shaking in fear. "Is this the only place?"

"I think it's everywhere. Many places had been hit with the storm"

"Did your parents die in the storm? My Mom and brother did" I said, actually thinking about it for the first time. I would never see them again, my whole family gone.

_Your dad..._

"Nah, I woke up and found them gone. It turns out they left me and ran off. The storm hadn't hit where I lived, but I wasn't going to stick around."

"Oh..."

"Look, we're almost there" he said pointing ahead. I squinted and was able to see a town, with the buildings and stores. I smiled with releif as I could see people walking down the streets.

As we walked into town, we could tell nobody was going through everyday life. Their were boards with millions of posters for lost and missing people. Their was a place to donate blood and almost a hospital for injured people. People were crying hysterically calling out to anybody for help. I stepped closer to Bryan, who led us quickly down a street and into a resturant. We sat at a booth and amazingly we were served by a waitress. Bryan ordered us both water and a cheeseburger.

"When's the last time you had a real meal?" Bryan asked, as the waitress came back to hand us our drinks.

Mom had fell asleep before dinner so my brother and I just snacked. For lunch mum didn't make anything so I had had a peanut butter sandwhich...did that count as a meal? For breakfast I had slept in and therfore skipped it.

"Too long" Bryan answered.

The waitress brought out the cheeseburgers and set it down, "That will be twenty dollars"

"What!" I exclaimed, "It was only two burgers."

The waitress sighed, "Yeah, well food is hard to come by now."

I looked at Bryan who seemed to have remained calm.

"Well I got enough" I said, bringing out my bag, but Bryan stopped me.

"I got it. Gentlemen always pay," he smiled at me, and handed the waitress a twenty. She walked away and we began to eat in silence.

After Bryan had finished he watched me, then finally said, "It'll be dark soon. It's almost seven."

_We won't be safe here for long. We should go._

"We should go then," I replied, "I don't think we'll be safe for long, ya know."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Well we should rest for a bit, we've walked quite a bit"

We sat and talked a bit about our lives. It turned out his family owned a farm, but were going bankrupt. He didn't have any sibblings nor a girlfriend. He did okay in school, and it seemed like we would make pretty good friends.

We saw a car go by and he looked shocked, "But the cars aren't supposed to work, they all died."

"They did?"

"Yeah, wonder if he'll give us a ride to the ferry"

_Not with that crowd._

"Looks like everybody has that idea," I said as the people in the street began to crowd around the car.

The car was forced to slow down, and eventually stopped as it was overwhelmed. The crowd began to murmer angrily, and busted the windows in an attempt to remove the driver and passengers.

I looked horrified at the desparation of the crowd. The driver was screaming as the older passenger, the were getting punched and kicked.

"We should go," I whispered, crawling out of the booth. Suddenly I heard a gun shot and turned quicly to the source. The driver had brought out a gun and had it pointed in the sky. Bryan grabbed me and pulled me into his booth. "Not yet" he breathed in my ear. He held me close to him, my head hiding, covered by his body. I looked outside once more to see that another guy had brought out his gun and had it pointed at the drivers head. I whimpered at the fear of see his head get blown off.

The driver dropped his gun and talked slowly, then quickly reached in the car to grab a passenger. It was a little girl who looked frightened. He, and two passengers quickly walked into the resturant we were in and sat the closest booth to the door. I turned to see them sit and the driver hold the little girl who was sobbing. But then my head turned back to the car as I heard gunshots and screams, the car was moving, then stopped, then more gunshots sounded, with more screams and it moved once more.

I gasped and hit my face in Bryan's shirt.

Once the car was out of sight, Bryan gently pushed me out of the booth and led us outside. "Now we should go."

As we walked past the people in the car, I saw that the driver, a older man was crying in his hands while the younger one held his sister. I wanted to stop, but with Bryan's hand on my shoulder he steered us by the door.

"Before we leave you don't have go or anything right?" he was smirking slightly. I shook my head and he nodded then walked outside. I followed him and we walked through the crowd, still buzzing about the car that moved.

We walked to where some of the crowd was already heading, "The ferry is a mile from here" Bryan said, sounding happy and excited.j

"That's good," I said smiling and motioning to my feet.

We walked close together and were relatively silent, much rather listening to the conversations around us.

"I heard Europe got it the worst-"

"The looked like a squid with three legs, they came up from the ground, they destroyed everything. It seems they planned this for a while, they had those robots under the ground for thousands, millions of years."

"They want earth, they're jealous at how we prospered."

"There's no way to stop them, they know us inside and out. They have been said to have been studying all these years."

I was so entranced in all this information that I didn't hear Bryan until he nudged me.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was thinking about earlier. You said that your Mum and brother were dead, but what about your dad?"

"He's in the army. He was in Korea, but then he got a plane to New York, I was supposed to see him tomorrow. But I don't know, what if he died?"

"We shouldn't give up hope." He said smiling gently at me.

"What about you?" I asked, I wanted to make him feel better like he did for me.

But he smiled saddly at me, "I don't think my parents would care much. They never did like me that much,"

"I'm sorry," I muttered looking down at my feet while we walked. I was about to step on the railroad, but Bryan stopped me.

I looked up to see that the crossing light had began blinking and the crosses came down. Several people climbed under it and ran across...

If cars don't work how do trains?

"I should've tooken the train" I said, saddening at how there was a station close to my house, then I wouldn't have had to walk as far as I did. But I was tooken back as the train came by in a loud roar. It sped by fast and furious, the carriages set aflame. Fire gushing and hanging out all the windows. It came as it went and soon the flashing lights stopped and still in shock we crossed the railroad. My mouth had fallen open and I had yet to close it until Bryan took two fingers and shut my jaw.

"Didn't your Mum warn you of the danger of flies going into your mouth?"

I shook my head and he smiled at me, "Well they can, so better watch out." We were quiet again as we neared the ferry. "Where does it go to?" I asked.

_Where we need to be._

"Where we need to be" he answered.

_Smart boy!_

Suddenly I heard the same low-pitched moan I heard near my house. I gasped and looked around, as did everybody else to see what they had been talking about. It was a robot, with three tentacles.

Bryan pulled me forward, running, the military operating the ferry began to yell for the ferry to go.

"We have to get on, before they go. Or we'll die" The crowd had the same idea as they rushed and pushed to get close to it before it left.

We were nearing it as the top went up, as it began to pull away we go to the dock and we still crowded around towards it. It seemed as we would barely make it, but the military was pulling us back, making a blockade. Bryan pushed past them and I heard shouts of ones calling out others. The gate was going up just above reach.

We won't make it.

I was pushed from behind and I toppled over the gate and into the ferry.

Bryan had got me on the ferry, but at a price. He wouldn't be able to get on. He had jumped on the moving gate and tried desparately to climb up.

"Bryan!" I yelled climbing the other side to give him my hand. He reached for it, but slid off the gate and into the water, "BRYAN!" I screamed almost going over to get to him. But he waved goodbye to me as someone pulled me back down the gate.

I watched as he swam back onto land and onto a hillside trying to hide from the nearing robot. And suddenly I felt very alone.

* * *

To be continued...reveiw! I might be able to update...might not. Because I'm leaving tomorrow for my granny's, but since I have a laptop I might be able to take it with me. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well I actually wrote more for another chapter It's not much, but simply to get to the next point...a filler. Well you know the drill R and R >,>

* * *

_I watched as he swam back onto land and onto a hillside trying to hide from the nearing robot. And suddenly I felt very alone._

_Chapter Five_

I stood in the same spot watching as people tried desparately to get away from the robot on land, Bryan had went out of sight and it scared me. He had said if we didn't get on we would die...so would he die.

_I hope not, we were getting attached_.

In an attempt to stop the threat of tears I turned around and faced somewhere else. But everybody was looking over edge of the boat, curious as to what it was I walked over. In the water their was like gas coming up, it was water bubbling up, and a bright light was slowly emerging. Knowing by the looks of others that this was not good, I quickly backed away to the other side.

I heard loud shouting from the port, "BACK! BACK!"

_Do what they say. Do it!_

"But how?" I asked, noticing as people scrambled away from the the bubbling water and some even jumping in the cars.

_Jump!_

Without any reaction time I threw myself off the ferry. I hit the icy cold water and gasped loudly when I came up. I tried desparately to swim back to the port but I was being dragged down...my boots... I gasped and gulped for air as the cold water slowly enveloped my head. I opened my eyes under water to see that another robot was coming up by the ferry. My eyes widened and once again attempted to swim towards shore. Realizing the only way I could get anywhere was by taking my shoes off, I went above water and took a deep breath, then went back down to untie the boots.

By the time I had came back up, everything was in utter chaos, everyone on the ferry were screaming and jumping out, the ferry had capsuled and people were desperately swimming to shore. The robot was now above water and was scooping up people.

_Don't stare! Go!_

I began swimming towards land and was thankful that I had learned to swim at a young age, the robot was already nearing land and I began to panic. Once I was able to actually touch land I got on my feet and began coughing up water. The screams got closer and I remembered where I was and began running up the hill that Bryan had. And hid in a hole in the hill, it was hidden by a tree and a rock. Despite my shivering and teeth chattering I tried my best to remain quiet and hidden while it came onto land and in the hazy air you could see clothes covered in gray dust.

_The clothes people wore..._

It was errie how quiet it had gotten, there was no more screams, no more splashing water. It was now walking on land and was searching the hill, at some points it would use it's lazers and the people would be gone in a gray puff and clothes. As it got nearer I hid deeper in my spot, afraid it would see me. It got closer but was distracted and it quickly walked away, making the low-pitched noise.

I breathed a sigh of releif and relaxed, I finally realized just how cold it was and shivered violently. My feet were no longer protected as I lost my boots in the water. I coughed quietly and got up, my clothes were soaked, but I saw no point in changing, as my bag also got wet. I crept slowly around the hill, listening for the alien robot and got to the front to see that some others had survived and were walking back in-land.

I followed behind quietly, still worried that the robot thing would come back.

_It most likely will._

I wondered what happened to Bryan, but I stopped as things led up. He was hiding in the hill, it was by the hill killing people...so most likely...

_No, we will not think like that._

"Agreed," I said, I felt better _not_ thinking about it.

Soon more people were walking in the general direction of me. Everybody it seemed had lost all life, we all walked disheartedly, nobody really speaking, nobody finding any reason.

_Hope is all gone._

_You might be like them, you have no hope._

"That's not true. I have hope, hope for Bryan to be aliAve, for Dad, for my family in Oklahoma. They could all be alive," I muttered quietly, my throat was hoarse and it hurt to talk.

_They could all be dead._

"They're not!" I yelled loudly, a man walked by shaking his head and clucking softly.

"We might survive, but most of have been greatly affected mentally. Some who feel so alone they talk to themselves."

"That's not true! I talked to myself to begin with!" I yelled angrily. But the man just kept on walking.

_You're resorting yourself to talking to strangers...possibly desparate strangers._

I walked slowly forward, not quite sure where I was going but simply following the crowd to wherever they were going.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading it...sorry that it is a bit boring. I'll be sure to make it more interesting. Well I wish somebody would reveiw so you could tell me what you think of the characters, about the plot, how I write so I can improve. And I'm posting a Jedi fic if you're interesting... 


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well sorry this took so long to update >, I've been trying for so long...but I've been very busy...like buried underneath homework. And it's short...heh ;;_

_

* * *

_

_I walked slowly forward, not quite sure where I was going but simply following the crowd to wherever they were going._

Chapter Six

I walked in silence along the fence that many followed too. Occasionally people would trail off, going in other directions seeming capricious. It was now very early in the morning, the sun peeking slowly over the horizon, the moon opposite of it. Coming along one area, I was surprised to hear a loud explosion and to see fire jumping up. It was far away, but I could already hear the noise of the "tripod" as one screamed. Some ran towards the fire, some ran away from it. Not wanting to go either way, I continued hurriedly down the fence I was following. The way I went was deserted, everybody had chosen the other direction.

_What if you're wrong? What if this way leads nowhere?_

"Then I'm dead," I said quietly, beginning to run along the fence. I realized with disdain that I was going back along the shore. "This is going nowhere," I sighed, but I refused to stop going.

The sun was now coming up slowly along the shore, dark purple reigning the sky. Casting a glance back, I saw that the fire was now a smoky black and the screams had ceased. I sighed with relief but still felt the same urgency to continue on, that I was not yet safe.

It was not until I found a small cottage that I had felt safe. The door was open, and it was dark inside the windows, it was empty, of Corse. It held a huge yard surrounding it, with dead animals strewn across it. I tried to ignore it and quickly walked into the cottage, it was dark and gloomy, but most importantly it felt safe. I had found a flashlight on the ground, as if it was forgotten in an quick escape of leaving. I flicked it on and looked into the cottage, it was small, but it had the feeling of safe. Something I yearned for, since I woke up. Once in the cottage I shut the door behind me and locked it, for whatever reason it added to my feel of protection.

I was in the middle of the living room, and saw that it was orderly, and all the chairs were upright, while in the kitchen, the small table was knocked over, the pantry was wide open and I could tell whoever lived here had quickly grabbed any edible, already cooked food. I coughed into my cupped hand, and suddenly felt the exhaustion my body had withstanded all day. I felt weak, like I could no longer move anywhere, dizzy, like the time Dad let me drink some wine, hazy like I would when jumping up at night.

I grabbed the counter and waiting for it to pass, for 20 long seconds I waited, and my head finally cleared. I could see straight, and I knew that I needed sleep, clothes, warmth, "Water," I said scratchily.

_Cough drops_

I, with the flashlight went to every room and saw that I was a cozy home. It had two bedrooms, one the owner's and the other a library. The owner's bedroom, held a huge bed, with some dressers and a trunk. I was relieved to see that the dresser held clothes in it. Shivering as I took off my now damp clothes, I pulled on someone's long-sleeved shirt. It reached down to below my knees and for some reason I found it funny. So funny that I could not contain it and I suppressed a giggle, finding it weirdly funny I kept giggling, until it was a full out laugh.

When it ceased to be funny any more, I sighed and pulled on flannel pajama bottoms I found. I yawned and fell softly back onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I squinted, the bright light burning my eyes in the darkness, "The bloody wankers," I hissed, not too loudly, remembering from past experiences that I got slapped by Mom for saying that. Then I remembered...she was dead, "Stupid, dumbass, bitchy, PMS bloodied wankers," I then said, feeling some satisfaction.

I opened my eyes though, and found that it was the sun that had chosen to burn my eyes. Figuring by the position that it was mid-afternoon I got up and yawned deeply. Stretching, I felt spots that were sore, my neck and joints.

"Ouch," I yawned. Hopefully this person has some Bengay.

_For twenty years._

And Advil...something...this headache bites...I coughed loudly, and almost hackingly. Cough drops too.

Slowly I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, it may have little food, but there had to be at least some. Glancing hopefully into the fridge, my nose wrinkled up and shut it quickly, smelling rotten milk. The cupboards held nothing but plates and cups; the pantry like I noticed yesterday was gone of all canned food and non perishable food. Walking slowly into it I could see a couple of boxes, probably old and forgotten.

One was a mix for pancakes, the others were mashed potatoes and other things I had never heard of before.

* * *

Well now that you've read...reveiw! Or thanks for reading at least. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ;; You guys hate me huh? I waited this beepin' long to update! Well I am being honest when I say I never intended to wait this long to update. I had thought you know, school being a bummer and stressful I would hold off until it ended…and you guys see how it's 2 months into summer for me and I still hadn't update…well I hope not all has been abandoned and hope you still look ;;

Well I might have put this off because I wasn't sure where to go from here…heh. Sorry, but I do now!

Well on to the beepin' story eh!

* * *

Slowly I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, it may have little food, but there had to be at least some. Glancing hopefully into the fridge, my nose wrinkled up and shut it quickly, smelling rotten milk. The cupboards held nothing but plates and cups; the pantry like I noticed yesterday was gone of all canned food and non perishable food. Walking slowly into it I could see a couple of boxes, probably old and forgotten.

One was a mix for pancakes, the others were mashed potatoes and other things I had never heard of before.

I groaned as my stomach growled angrily and grabbed the pancake mix and mashed potatoes box.

You don't know how to make that pancakes or potatoes…

"I'm gonna learn," I said determinedly walking back into the kitchen.

My head ached and throbbed as I read the directions on the back of the boxes. They required milk but I shrugged figuring I could just use water and my stomach put up to much of a fight to care.

I walked over to the stove and was very please to see that it was not electric…

You're so damn lucky, if it was electric you'd starve.

Smiling I flicked on one of the tops and smiled bigger when the blue-ish flame spurted out.

"I'll make mashed potatoes now, because pancakes take longer to make." Smiling once again at my logic. I needed to re-energize, then find something for my headache and then take a shower.

After five minutes the mashed potatoes, though a bit runny were done. Quickly sitting at the table, (which I had set upright) I began to ate. Though my taste buds didn't exactly like it, my stomach was now full and I was able to focus more.

My thoughts turned back to the recent events and I felt saddened…I didn't know what happened to Bryan, he could be dead…and I was alone.

But he didn't want you to die, he did what he did to try and save you.

I got up and walked into the bedroom I had slept in, my steps sounding very soft against the floor. Timid, like I was.

Looking through the drawers again I found another pair of pajama bottoms, a dark blue and a thick sweater. I didn't know for sure what I planned to do…I would need to get new shoes if I left and then-"Shit!" I screamed realizing that when I took of my boots I had my money in them…seventy very important dollars. I would need if it had done anything I might had planned. (see A/N:1)

With my hand against my face I groaned loudly, "Just forget about it, I'll make it."

Damn right you will.

Continuing on with my previous plan I grabbed the change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. It was pretty small and simple, but held several fluffy and inviting towels.

Glancing at the mirror I gasped quietly, my face was pale and my hair was stringy and dead looking.

Well skin is made of dead skin cel-

"Shut up," I sad eyes narrowing at my reflection. I looked like a zombie from one of my brother's scary movies. Ones that had caused me to stay up all night in fear.

Forgetting about that I set my hand on the mirror, houses like this usually had that hidden shelf behind the mirror. And when I pulled on it I was correct. I smiled at it, seeing that it had all I needed.

Tylenol, Bengay and cough drops.

Smiling I pulled them out and set them in the sink while I started the water in the bath tub, I considered taking a shower, but it had no shower head.

While the bathtub filled up I took the Tylenol and stuffed a cough drop in my mouth. It had to because the water was so cold and I didn't properly dry off that I got this small cold.

Once the bathtub was full I stopped the water and stripped. I fought trying to get my legs out of the pants and almost tripped.

All we need is some music!

I snorted before muttering, "And boobs."

I slipped into the water and made a sound of contentment as the water enveloped my body, working at once to sooth all aches I had.

Thirty minutes later I was out of the bathroom and drying my short hair. My stomach was growling again and I decided that I should make the pancakes now that my mind was a bit clearer.

To say I was surprised to see what I saw in the kitchen was an understatement.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled, at seeing a teenager my age at the stove flipping pancakes.

He turned around and smiled, "The mashed potatoes were horrible," He looked oddly familiar.

My eyes narrowed, "Well you try to cook something better." I said, angry that he had somehow gotten into the house and was now cooking, acting if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I am," he said, smirking slightly. He handed me a plate with three pancakes, before sitting down at the table with a plate himself.

I looked suspiciously at them then at him, he was already shoveling them down his mouth.

"Mppphhh," He said smiling in satisfaction. He swallowed then smiled at me, "Much better."

I glared and probably pouted at him, he shrugged and went back to eating while I stared at him more.

He looked so familiar…

You've never met him before.

But I've seen him…

Maybe a passer-byer…

He smiled up at me again, before making ushering movements at my plate.

"Eat, Eat." They're not as bad as you may think.

"You're the guy…"

He looked at me strangely.

"The guy from the car and café" I said.

He looked at me more closely, before nodding.

"You were with that one guy,"

I nodded, we both didn't want to ask questions.

"It's Robbie," He said before resuming to eating his pancakes.

"Huh?" I said confused, before I realized he was talking about his name, "Oh, my name's Tammy"

He nodded, before finishing off the last bit of pancake he had left. Looking down I realized I had not even taken a bite and my stomach was protesting against this. Shrugging I picked up one, still slightly warm, and took a bite out of it. I smiled as the taste filled my mouth.

Way better than the mashed potatoes.

After finishing them off I realized that Robbie was staring at me, which made me feel self-conscious. I tried staring back at him, but his eyes just made me feel even more self-conscious. He was probably a bit older than me, but not by much, he was probably pretty popular in school considering his looks. He had that hair that brought fan girls, and these deep, intense eyes (Which had made the staring quite hard to do)

He realized he was staring and shook his head with an apologetic smile, "You just remind me of my younger sister."

"Oh," I muttered, hoping not to spark his interest in wanting to inform me of his sister. I looked over his shoulder out a small kitchen window and saw the sun fading

"It's getting dark," I commented randomly, hoping to stop his staring once again.

He nodded and picked up our plates. He placed them in the sink and sat back at the table.

"Seeing as how your companion and mine are gone, we'll have to stay together. 'Kay?"

You won't be alone.

I miss Bryan a lot, I had only known him for a bit, (and for all I know he could be a rapist) but we both were going through the same thing.

Everybody is.

But it was different, we had no one else, just us two.

That makes no sense.

Does it have to?

I nodded and he smiled softly, before getting up and looking out the kitchen window. With the new silence I was able to hear in the distance a loud noise, that sounded like stomping.

Robbie squinted outside the window, pressing his face against the window.

"This place doesn't happen to have a attic does it?"

"Wha-?" My eyes widening, jumping up, not bother to finish my question.

The stomping in the distance increased in closeness as I stood up. Robbie turned to me with a worry-etched face and I stopped in my tracks.

"I'd rather not know…" I turned around and walked down the hallway.

"It happens that there is an attic," I called out to him, I heard some noises of shelves opening and closing before his footsteps followed mine. Going to the corner of the hall that held the door I pulled the string and climbed up the seemingly unstable stairs slowly. Robbie followed right after, closing the door quickly.

There's urgency in this…something's going on.

"I don't like doing this," Robbie whispered, pulling me back to the spot right behind the attic pull out door. The attic was small and stuffy, mainly dark with small pockets of light in the roof. "But this is the best option." He said leaning against the wall. I slid down next to him, trying to get as close to him without it seeming odd. This fear of unknowing and sick anticipation was what turned me off of scary movies.

I jumped suddenly when I heard a loud bang, probably the front door getting knocked down. I began shaking all over, unable to stop and breathing oddly. Robbie obviously knew how to handle this, because with his left hand he massaged my shoulder, whispering soothing words until my breathing was more in rhythm. We heard scuffling on below us and crashing of things getting shoved and tossed around.

"We need to keep as quiet as possible, 'Kay?"

I nodded and he pulled me closer into his arms, I was still shaking but not as violently as before. I felt more calmer, and I breathed in and out steadily.

You can do this, they'll go away soon…they'll go away soon…

All my calmness flew away when the attic pull door was pulled down, the noises and crashes were heard more clearly.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Was it cliffhanger-y much? Sorry for all grammatical errors. And I do plan to update faster! Review now, kay?

A/N:1 When she realized she lost her money, I was just typing when all of a sudden I remembered the money and I about knocked myself out with my hand, so yeah, part of that happened in real life. Lovely eh?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You made me post that much faster and SupremeReginiteOverlord I was looking at your profile and I'm also a leo and the year of the horse. (gasps)

* * *

_All my calmness flew away when the attic pull door was pulled down, the noises and crashes were heard more clearly._

My mouth opened in a silent scream of horror as I saw a arm with three fingers snake it's way up into the attic. Robbie left my side to position himself to crouching right beside the door, he had pulled out a knife and held it steady in his hands, ready to attack.

When he had moved my arm had followed him, afraid to let go, but he had waved me back and mouthed, "Stay."

Everything was both still and quiet, but so loud. I was shaking more violently and tried focusing on my breathing.

Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out.

Like the blonde joke.

The arm slid further into the attic, along with another arm. As another arm came into the attic all movement stopped, I was no longer shaking nor breathing, Robbie had inhaled but had yet to exhale.

Movement began again when the top of it's head could be seen. I curled into a ball, while Robbie held up the knife higher with all attentions of stabbing it.

There was a shrilling noise made, not by the alien-thing, but by something outside. I stared, frozen at it while it made a soft grunting noise and the arms slid down and out of the attic. Underneath I could hear thumping and movement as it and others left the cottage.

Once the creaking and movement stopped I looked back at Robbie who's eyes held the same emotion as me. Fear, relief, and unkowingness.

Are we alive?

Robbie had set the knife down and gave me a small smile of assurance.

Were they waiting for us to move? Were they going to come back? What was that noise?

Sometimes knowing was a bad thing, but sometimes not knowing was the worse thing possible. I was afraid, so afraid. How did I survive this long, how did I get this far?

Tears began streaming down my face as so many questions filled my head. Some I could never answer.

There was a small creak as Robbie crawled next to me, he pulled me into a awkward hug as I cried into his arm. I had never cried in public, only when I was alone in my room and it felt awkward all together.

"We should stay here until it get darks, then it'll be safe to move again," he whispered into my ear. I nodded, still crying. It would be easier to move in the dark.

Once my crying had stopped we both sat in a more comfortable position with our backs leaning against the attic wall. We were silent as we watching the light through the cracks slowly darken and then dissappear.

"Tammy, wake up," Robbie whispered, nudging me to wake up.

"Hmm?" I asked, dazedly rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"It's dark now, and I can't hear anything outside. It's safe to go,"

I nodded and Robbie got up to go down the stairs.

"Wait here for a second," He disappeared and underneath I could here his feet stepping softly along the floor before he came back up.

"It's okay," He said and I went down. The cottage was pretty much normal, except many things were out of place and chairs were overturned.

He walked into the kitchen while I walked into the bathroom. After dealing with that and waiting for a few hourse I had to go to the bathroom. Walking in I saw the mirror detached from the shelf and everything inside was strewn all over the place.

Once doen using the bathroom I picked up the bottle of Tylenol and the cough drops, glad they were still there. My headache had seemed to get worse.

Robbie softly called my name and said it was almost time for us to leave. I walked out the bathroom and was about to go to him when I remembered my bag. It didn't have much except probably soggy clothes and dissolved crackers, but I still wanted it.

Walking into the bedroom I saw that it had not been messed with, so I gladly grabbed it and was about to walk out the room when a noise caught my attention.

Outside the window there was a glowing light, which caused me to walk closer to the window. There was this tripod-thing.

My eyes widen as I saw it glide gracefully along the field spraying red looking stuff.  
What is that!

I almost screamed when I hand touched my shoulder, but I suppressed it when I realized it was Robbie. He was squinting over my shoulder out the window. He stared at it for a few seconds before looking at me.

"It's time to go," He said, walking out of the room. I remained, still looking at the Tripod that had suddenly stopped, I watched as one arm pierced the ground before it continued walking. Robbie came back and grabbed my arm, causing me to flail around before I was able to walk normally.

We walked hurredly through the 'ransacked' house and out into the cold night. Robbie stealthily crawled around and began following the fence I had previously found this house along. It was still and quiet outside, something that would seem completely normal, but was really errie.

Robbie would turn around often to make sure I was following him, I wanted to eye roll at him and give some sarcastic remark, but the quiet refrained me.

Would you prefer screaming? Roaring noises of trees being destroyed? Plaes crashing?

After us walking several hours my stomach growled, my head ache had came back and I began to feel a bit weary.

Robbie said we could rest for a bit, to which I happily collapsed on the ground. He sat down next to me, pulling a package out of his jacket. When I looked at him questioningly he smiled, "Food"

"Oh," I said happily as he handed me some crackery-substance. As we ate quietly I looked around, the sky had lightened, but the sun had not risen yet.

After I finished eating I pulled my bag into my lap, it was still damp but it didn't bother me. I opened one pocket, that held the Tylenol and cough drops, my throat was not so much scratchy as it was numb, but I though that it might help.

As I put the medicine back in my bag my hand brushed against something wet and papery. Confused I took it in my hand and pulled it out into the light. It was money.

But you lost yours with your boots.

"This isn't my money," I whispered, unfolding the bills. Robbie looked over at me confused.

There's a lot.

Setting it in my lap I counted it all.

A lot.

"Four hundred dollars…" I said, unbelieving. This wasn't mine, I'd never seen that much in my life.

"Brian's?" I questioned confused.

He was rich! And we lost him?

"That one guy gave you his money?" Robbie asked, still looking at me and the money.

"I guess so," I said shrugging and folding up the money. Why would he?

Robbie shrugged too and got up, give me a hand and pulling me up.

"I think it's safer to travel at night, but there's no cover here and for a while, so we can only hope."

I nodded and put the money up, still a bit dazed at the amount of money in my possesion.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like it? Are you glad I updated so fast! If so review! (points at the button)

Well what she was talking about with the blonde joke is the one where she's wearing a walkman and refuses to take off her headphones, and when it accidently came off she died. When someone picked it up and listened to it, all you heard was, "Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out…" So yeah, no offense to the blonde readers!

I plan to update soon, I got the ending part planned out. And sorry to those who need a plot in a story, because I really have no plot except to survive. (sweatdrops)

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks to you I didn't stop writing this. (bows) Well here's the next chapter, it might have been out sooner but every time I sat down to do so I began thinking about where I was going with this story. I got the ending figured out, well pretty much so. (shrugs) Well on to the story!

Sorry guys this chapter is a bit wimpy. (Like those Hefty bag commercials 'Wimpy, Wimpy, Wimpy!')

* * *

_Robbie shrugged too and got up, giving me a hand and pulling me up._

"I think it's safer to travel at night, but there's no cover here and for a while, so we can only hope."

I nodded and put the money up, still a bit dazed at the amount of money in my possesion.

Following the fence (that is apparently miles and miles long) Robbie and I talked quietly while staying low to the ground. We had several encounters with Tripods, as they walked by we hid in the tall grass. It apparently wasn't looking for stray humans much as it went around spraying red stuff. My conclusion to what it was exactly left my heart beating senselessly against my ribcage.

Robbie spoke nothing of it or even the tripods, the only time he seemed to take notice of them was when he was shoving me face first into the grass or to say, 'the coast was clear.'

Around mid-day we were forced to stop as it became very difficult for me to travel, my 'small' cold had became a _huge_ cold. From constant sneezing it was hard to breath and every time I swallowed I felt like my ears were burning. Robbie had said we could keep walking and to just blow my nose on my sleeve. Which grossed me out to no end, but there was nowhere else to so I complied. He finally decided to stop when every time I swallowed I made the sound of an injured puppy.

With his silence I thought he was angry at me for slowing him down, but from his constant looking around I could tell he was more worried about the Tripods. When he finally spoke I almost fell over at the pain searing into my ear. I gasped loudly, which caused him to look at me frightendly. He grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him as he scrutinized my head.

"You said it hurts to swallow?" I nodded, "In your ears right?" And I nodded again.

He released my wrist and sighed, "You've got an ear infection, my sister get's 'em all the time."

Well isn't that lovely?

"Were you on that ferry?" He asked. I nodded remembering the cold water and how I walked wet almost all night.

"So I guess you have a little cold too."

Ah so we won't be dying today.

I was about to agree when his hand clamped over my mouth

"There's no where to hide…shit!" He said and looking around quickly I saw he was talking about a quickly approaching tripod. There was no grass to hide in.

We're so screwed…

"Act dead," he hissed with a familiar hand shoving me into the grass.

As the tripod came closer it's loud gliding slowed down until it stopped in front of us. Robbie and I remained as still as possible, breathing in and out slowly. It stood still for a minute before a arm swished down and picked up Robbie. My heart stopped fearfully…

Please…no, not him too. NOT HIM TOO!

Taking a chance I slowly moved my head to see what was going on. Robbie was several feet in the air, motionless. The arm that held on to him brought it closer to it's head…I think. It shook Robbie, to see if he was really dead. Obviously uninterested in him it dropped him, I winced as Robbie hit the ground with a dull 'thud' He made no movement once on the ground, but I could see his very slight breathing.

It glanced in my direction, but then turned and began walking away. I sighed inside.

Thank the Gods!

Robbie lifted his head and gave me a small smile, I smiled back. It was walking slowly away so we both knew we couldn't move. I was just so thankful that we survived.

Then I sneezed.

* * *

A/N: Was that even a good cliffhanger? 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I wanted to thank my reveiwers, but there is probably grammer errors, but it's late and I'll be busy streaking my hair tomorrow. (purple) And I'm sad to say that this story is almost at it's end. Probably only one chapter left.

* * *

_Robbie lifted his head and gave me a small smile, I smiled back. It was walking slowly away so we both knew we couldn't move. I was just so thankful that we survived._

_Then I sneezed._

My heart swelled and then stopped, Robbie winced and squeezed his eyes shut. I did the same, making sure to untense my body as the tripod turned back to us. It stood very still, probably to see if any more movement would occur. A arm snaked out and scooped me up, bringing me close to the top.

Feel dead, feel dead.

It shook me slightly up and down, causing me to almost black out. My ears felt strangely fuzzy, but I wasn't going to hate it. The more it shook me the limper my body became and more was I slipping away from conciousness. Until I remembered a sudden, "Whoosh" and painful blackness.

When I woke up I felt the up and down movement of walking, becoming more aware of my surroundings I realized that I was on Robbies back. His hands were wrapped around my wrist to keep me up on his shoulders. My face felt bruised, as did my back and I cringed. Feeling my sudden movement he stopped and turned to me smiling.

"Ah, so you've blessed me with finally gaining conciousness."

"Huh?" I said stupidly as he slid me off his back.

"Well I didn't think you'd ever wake up, after that tripod dropped you…" He trailed off as I looked frantically around. We were no longer in the vast fields or following a fence.

"Where are we?" I said, we were in a city that looked like it had encounters of the tripods but had not been totally destroyed.

His smile grew as he answered, "Boston."

"We're here already?"

How long were you KO-ed!

"Well after the tripod left you were still all…dead, or so I thought at first. But I could see you breathing, very faintly. It dropped you from a very high spot. I waited a hour and you still wouldn't wake up. But by then a tank came by. Offered a ride and dropped us here on the outskirts." He said rambling, he was very happy. Boston must have held his family.

"Oh," I said taking small steps next to him. He chatted animatedly while I nodded. What was I doing in Boston?

"We're almost there…do your ears still hurt?" He asked, stopping to look at me. I shook my head, suddenly very relieved that they didn't.

He smiled again, "That's cool."

We walked more through the city, sometimes finding destroyed buildings, most were intact. When we stopped near a water fountain I saw that it was covered in gray, dead looking vines. Intrigued I poked at it, and noticed interestedly that it immediately crushed under my finger and turned into dust. I began pressing my palm to the vines enjoying the way it flew away with the wind.

Robbie glanced at me, "It's dying for some reason. I don't think they'll succeed in whatever they planned."

I nodded blankly still pressing on the gray, brittle vines before stopping. This was the red stuff…

Blood.

My eyes widened and I gasped shoving myself back and away from the vines. Robbie caught me before I stumbled further back.

I pointed at the vines and stuttered a bit before I could actually get something out, "It's blood…dry blood-it's just-that…I touched it…"

Robbie nodded, understanding my shock.

"We should begin walking some more, there are still more tripods on the outskirts. They don't seem to hold much threat."

Further into the city we encountered a tripod, it was moving around taking very sporadic steps. I wanted to stop and watch, but Robbie and various soldieres were ushering me along. I walked forward but kept my head towards it. It began to tilt and I saw it take one last step before it crashed into a building. I stopped again, staring at it wide-eyed but Robbie grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

I began to pay more attention towards the soldiers, some looked very familiar. Possibly from my dad's unit. I kept hopeful that I would see him, and was not disappointed as I saw him ushering people along.

At first I considered acting dramatic and walking by him dazed until he recognized me, but I couldn't keep my excitement in. I broke from Robbie's grip on my arm and ran to him. All he had time to do was open his arms as I latched my arms around his neck.

"Tammy?" He whispered, quite dazed, "They said the whole town…our neighborhood was gone…but you're and you're..?"

I shook my head against his neck and I could feel his arms around me loosen, but then tighten, "But you're here and I am thankful for that."

When he release me he looked at Robbie questioningly. Robbie smiled at him and introduced himself.

"So you're the one who kept her alive, huh?" Even in situations like this, dad somehow kept his humor.

Robbie shrugged, "Only half the way."

Dad nodded and Robbie talked about why he was heading to Boston in the first place. He had apparently gotten separated from his dad and sister on his way to his grandparent's house. He said he knew they were there, or coming.

"Well right now I think it would be best if Tammy went with you, I can find her once all this clears up."

Robbie nodded and agreed. Dad gave me one last hug before ushering me along and telling me to be careful. Robbie seemed very nervous about going home, but excited nonetheless.

"They'll be there right? Or coming?" He asked as we walked down a neighborhood.

"Ofcorse," I answered, speeding up to catch up with his fast pace. As we neared a house a lady very late into pregnancy came out her face etched in amazement. Robbie took off in a run and nearly knocked the lady over as he gave a huge hug. An older couple, most likely his grandparents and a younger man came out. They too had looks of amazement on their faces. After he was able to hug them all, he was told that his dad and sister had yet to come. That didn't deter him as he smiled and assured his family that they would show up.

Minutes later they then glanced at me questioningly. Robbie smiled introducing me and repeating what my dad had said. They all smiled at me and we all crowded into a kitchen. We all tried our best to keep the discussion off of what had happened and mostly they reminsqued in the past. After twenty minutes Robbie's mom kept glancing nervously at the window.

A little later she suddenly gasped and got up from her chair, heading towards the door. We all crowded around the window to see a lone man walking.

The grandma sounded disappointed as she said, "He didn't bring her."

"He did." Robbie said curtly, squinting outside. He did not doubt his father.

The closer he got, you could see that he held a small girl in his hands. We saw Robbie's mom rush outside and the child jump from the man's arms to her mom's. I remained in the kitchen as the rest rushed outside to stare incredulously at him. The man stared into the door, and I was confused before I realized he was staring at Robbie. Who had now tentatively walking up to the man. The man stood wide-eyed for a second, before pulling Robbie into a huge hug.

* * *

A/N: Gah I'm too sleepy to beg for reveiws... 


	11. Epilogue

A/N: I finally wrote the epilogue! Sorry it took…about a week or so to post. But I was procrastinating, I didn't want to write the last chapter. But hope you like it, the sugary-sweetness.

* * *

"We leave in an hour!" Dad yelled at me as I walked out of the motel. It has only been a week since the attacks ended, but dad was prepared to go to Okahoma. There was the only family we had left. It wasn't but a few days ago that we found out that they were still alive. Apparently some of the southern states were spared of the attacks completely.

Walking down a street I looked around, Boston was slowly rebuilding itself. The tripods were all gone, in fact all sign of them were gone. It only looked like Boston had suffered through a tornado. I stopped by a bulliton board and waited for the group of people to leave.

While waiting I glanced at the paper in my hands; over the week I spent days looking around at bulliton boards for Brian. I hadn't put any searching signs up as I knew it would only plague my mind

Would he seen it and decide not to contact me? Would the sign fly away? What if I never get any contact…is he dead?

But since I was leaving this would be my last chance; I wasn't even sure if he had lived if he would've gone to Boston.

As the crowd dwindled down to three people, I walked up to the board and posted my sign. I could only hope that he would find it. I stood back to look over the bulliton boards for possible leads on Brian. I sighed and was about to leave when a person moved from his spot, putting the cap on his sharpie and walked away. I glanced at his sprawled writing on the poster, to see that he had just added something.

'Going to Oklahoma'

I looked closer at the writing above that and gasped.

'Searching for Tammy Brent, possible family in Oklahoma. Contact Bryan Shawl at Motel 6'

He is going to Oklahoma for you! How sweet!

I quickly turned back to the guy and saw him walking down the street, head down and looking quite dejected. I gaped after him before realizing that that would do nothing.

"Brian!" I yelled, stopping him in his tracks.

"Tammy?" He asked quietly, slowly turning to face me. I gave a slight nod and he began walking towards me.

He stopped when he was a foot away from me and stared at me, almost unbelieving. After what felt like minutes of staring, I looked away biting my lower lip slightly. When I looked back at him I was unprepared to see him jump at me and pull me into a huge hug. He was smiling and laughing into my hair.

"You don't know what I felt when I pushed you onto that ferry and…" he said, releasing me from the deathgrip hug. I nodded, looking him over.

He too looked like he was living off the donations we received from charitable people; clothes that were'nt your style but you had no choice.He held a small bag on his shoulder and a had a watch on his wrist. I could see the black numbers of 8:45. Something nagged at me but I paid it no mind as Brian walked towards the bulliton board to read my sign.

"So you're going to Oklahoma also?" He said, a faint smile on his lips, "So I guess I was making a good choice, eh?"

I smiled back and nodded, before remembering what dad had yelled at me. My eyes widened and I grabbed Brian's arm, dragging him down the street.

"Where are we going!" He yelled behind me, desperately trying to balance on his feet.

"_We're _going to Oklahoma."

* * *

A/N: Well…I guess this might leave room for a possible sequal…yeah. Well I'm glad you read the whole story. anime smile Please review! 


End file.
